


Take It Off

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Stiles has a fun surprise for Malia.





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> The Forgotten Drabble. Two years ago I wrote this along with all of the other drabbles I've posted on here, but for some reason I never shared it. (The silliness, perhaps?) Then a few months ago I found it in a notebook, and this morning I finally typed it up. The prompt was, "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Stiles studied his reflection in the mirror. The pants were just a little too long and the shirt slightly baggy. But overall, his dad’s uniform actually fit him quite well. He wondered if he’d follow in his dad’s footsteps and wear this uniform for real some day.

“Stiles! What in the hell are you doing?!”

At the sound of his dad’s booming voice, Stiles spun around. “Dad, what are you doing home? I thought you left for your date.”

“I forgot something and had to come back. So . . . do you always do this as soon as I walk out the house?”

“Uh . . . no.” He had to think fast. Perhaps flattery was the best approach, and he’d been thinking it anyway so . . . “I just wanted to know what it was like wearing the uniform. I wanted to see if it was for me.”

“And?”

“Meh.”

The Sheriff sighed. “It’s a reasonable answer, and I can’t figure out why else you’d be wearing it, and yet I still don’t trust you.”

“You’re right! There’s absolutely _no_ other reason I would be wearing this.”

His eyes narrowed at that. “You do know impersonating a police officer is a crime, right?”

“Of course,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“Good, now take it off.”

“Dad, come on –”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Fine,” Stiles groaned, unbuttoning the shirt.

“Now I’ve got to go or I’ll be late. Don’t you dare leave this house in that uniform or so help me, son –”

“I swear I won’t. Go, you don’t want to leave your date waiting.”

The Sheriff gave him one last suspicious look, but despite his misgivings he turned around and left. Ten minutes later, Malia was standing at the front door. An amused little smile spread across her face when she saw Stiles in the Sheriff's uniform.

“Am I under arrest, officer?”

“If you want to be.” He took her hand, led her inside, and sat her on the sofa. Next he put on some music. Something he could dance to.

Malia’s eyes widened in surprise. “Uh, Stiles? What are you doing?”

“Remember last week when you showed up in my room wearing nothing but that trench coat?”

“Of course,” she grinned.

“Well, I thought I’d return the favor.”

He started dancing wildly to the music, pumping his hips as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt. It was a bit more goofy than sexy, and Malia couldn’t help laughing hysterically.

“Stiles, please don’t,” she gasped as she wiped tears from her eyes. “I won’t be able to look at your dad in that uniform ever again!”

He kept dancing and whipped the belt off in one pull and threw it aside. “Don’t worry, I won’t be wearing it for long.”

The shirt came off next, and he twirled it over his head before tossing it to her. Malia caught it easily. That was the moment she thought, _Well, this is happening. I might as well encourage him._

“Whoo-hoo!” she yelled. “Take it off!”

He liked when she said it.


End file.
